Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Deployment of a wireless communication channel that employs code division multiple access (CDMA) may include N users. Each of the N users may utilize a length G spreading code to transmit data and/or information over the wireless communication channel. In a simplified example, it may be assumed that the spreading codes used by the N users are nearly orthogonal. For this simplified example, the N users may employ a coding scheme such as binary phase shift keying (BPSK). A conventional CDMA transmission may multiply a “bit waveform” with a “code sequence waveform” to spread a narrowband signal for each individual user (“i-th user”) over an overall bandwidth that is G times wider. At the receiver, superposition of all N users' signals may be observed (through multipath fading and noise). In a case where a single-user receiver is employed: the receiver may decode data/information of the i-th user by de-spreading a received waveform using the i-th user's spreading code, obtain a waveform corresponding to a transmitted bit for the i-th user, and make a decision on the i-th user bit alone by a single-user detector. Since the spreading codes are nearly orthogonal for different users, the single-user detector may detect little to no interference and a simple decision rule may apply. However, the number of nearly orthogonal spreading codes is limited (e.g., dictated by an amount of spreading/available bandwidth for transmission).